Field
The following description relates to a user interface method and apparatus using successive touches that may enable implementation of various operations such as enlargement, reduction, rotation and so on.
Description of the Related Art
Portable devices recently released often include a multi-touch touch screen capable of detecting multipoint touches. Use of multi-touch touch screens enables easy implementation of functions of rotating, enlarging or reducing pictures without manipulation of buttons. People frequently face situations involving multi-touch manipulations with one hand in everyday life. According to conventional technology, a single tap or double tap is possible with one hand. However, it is difficult to conduct various multi-touch manipulations with one hand.
KR Patent Registration No. 10-1173400 discloses a method of measuring touch pressure on a screen using an acceleration value so as to enable additional enlargement/reduction inputs even with one finger as well as conventional touch inputs. KR Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0091502 discloses a method of using gestures with multiple fingers.
In addition, KR Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0121785 discloses a method of performing a multi-touch manipulation by displaying a virtual finger after a predetermined standby time.